


Then These Hands Shall Obey

by rubylily



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Angst/Romance, Breathplay, F/M, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunban would not mind if Melia left bruises; it would almost be as if she had placed a collar around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then These Hands Shall Obey

_If the darkness of annihilation is your desire_  
_Then these hands shall obey_  
_If you desire the darkness of silence_  
_Then I shall offer it to you_  
-Yousei Teikoku, "Cruelty of Pureness"

He didn't quite want release. He allowed his life to be held in another's hands, but only as a sign of trust. Was it love, or just desperation to ease his own loneliness? Dunban couldn't tell, but he still drew Melia closer and closer to him.

Her fingernails trailed over his bare chest, and her naked body was warm against his. She was always affectionate, her touches gentle. Even in this darkness she still seemed so radiant, but while she wore a faint, loving smile, there was a sorrow in her blue eyes he couldn't ease.

Not that he felt he had any right to.

The bed creaked as Melia leaned forward to kiss Dunban, and he slipped his tongue past her parted lips. She was on top of him, and he had his arm wrapped around her back, running his fingers along her spine. They were in his bedroom, and it hadn't been long since they had first come together like this. Their trysts were still infrequent, as it wasn't often that they were alone together in his house.

For now, they kept their relationship to themselves. They were both adults, but while Melia was physically older, by Homs standards she would be about Fiora's age, so Dunban was still the more mature adult mentally, and he certainly looked older than her. And then there was the issue of a High Entia's longer lifespan…

"Melia…" Dunban breathed as they broke the kiss, and he lowered his head to kiss her neck and shoulder, slowly and carefully to savor the taste of her pale skin. He then brought his hand to the back of her head so that he could touch her hair and wings; he wanted to feel every part of her. She was soft, comforting.

Her body shivered against his as he stroked one of her head-wings, tracing the length all the way to the tip. Her wings were especially sensitive, he had noticed, and he loved the sounds that could elicit out of her. It was almost arousing, and he felt a pang of guilt.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer, and as she threaded her fingers through his long hair, he began to kiss her breasts and he ran his tongue over a hardened nipple. A low moan slipped from her lips and her hold on him tightened, her nails digging into his scalp, but he didn't mind the pain. He liked being this close to her, and he listened to her heartbeat as he took in her scent.

As Melia's heart raced, she moved her hands to Dunban's shoulders, and she pulled back a little so that she could then tilt his chin upwards and kiss him again, and he didn't resist. She cupped his face to deepen the kiss, her thumbs underneath his chin.

Those soft hands were so close to his neck now…

Dunban gently gripped one of Melia's hands and brought it to his throat, pressing her palm against the skin. It was an unmistakable gesture; this was something they did occasionally, and while he did realize she was not entirely comfortable with it, she still indulged his wishes.

"Are you certain?" Melia whispered, her eyes full of worry. "Last time you nearly…" She did not finish that sentence as Dunban had released her hand to touch her face, stroking her lips with his thumb, and her cheeks became red.

"Please, Melia," he pleaded, and his voice was just as quiet. His heart beat rapidly, and he had grown uncomfortably hard. "I only ask this of you because I know I can trust you."

She sighed, resignation clear on her face. "If that is truly your wish…" Inhaling a deep breath, she wrapped her slender fingers around Dunban's throat, squeezing just a little bit.

He laid his hand over hers, but he knew that she would not let go unless he gave the signal first. She adjusted her body so that she was straddling his hips, and she let out a low hiss as his erection entered her, and her grip did not falter. The warmth of her soft hands against his throat was almost enough to make him come.

She loomed over him, using some of her body weight to press down on his throat, and she rocked her hips back and forth. She was always afraid of leaving bruises on his neck, and he always encouraged her to squeeze tighter. She wouldn't kill him, he had told her.

Dunban touched Melia's face again, and then he slid his hand downward, feeling her neck, shoulders, and breasts. Her skin was so smooth, the complete opposite of his own calloused skin. If anything, he was more afraid of hurting her, and he couldn't even be as affectionate as her. He did not regret the loss of his right arm, but when he was with her like this, he wished he could move it again, as it would be much easier to feel her and bring her pleasure with both hands.

But she still didn't see him as weak or broken, and for that he was thankful.

Slowly she tightened her grip on his throat. Dunban would not mind if Melia left bruises; it would almost be as if she had placed a collar around his neck. He could belong to her, body and soul. He felt so listless in this new world; Fiora was stronger now, so she no longer needed him. She had her own life to live, alongside Shulk. Dunban was happy as long as she was, but it did nothing for his solitude.

Melia didn't quite need him either, as she too was strong enough to stand on her own two feet. If anything, he was the one who needed her. She gave him what he needed, after all.

Dunban's breathing grew rougher and his chest ached, and Melia bent over to kiss him, her fingers nearly digging into the flesh of his throat. His lungs hurt, screamed even, and his vision blurred. Yet with her face so close to his, he could still see the deep flush upon her pale cheeks, and when she broke the kiss, she looked as if she too struggled to breathe.

Pleasure coiled within him, and his body arched beneath hers. He knew others had once held strong feelings for him, but their feelings were simply the result of hero-worship, putting the Hero of the Homs on a pedestal. Few had ever really loved him, being too nervous or afraid to approach him, perceiving him as sacrosanct, but Melia saw him for who he truly was.

She pressed down harder on his throat, and he could no longer breathe at all. Spots danced in front of his eyes and blood throbbed in his skull, but he still acutely felt the warmth of Melia's body, and she enveloped him so closely, so tightly.

"Me… Melia…" he forced out, grabbing her shoulder so that his arm didn't fall to his side. He could hear himself choking, and it sounded disgusting even to his own ears. His gags had to sound even worse to Melia, but he trusted her not to let go. She was squeezing his throat far more tightly than usual, and he knew that if he blinked three times fast, she would release him, but that wouldn't be needed. He could last a little longer.

He was so close now. The pleasure was almost unbearable, and darkness seeped into his vision. His eyes were starting to roll back, but he just needed a little more.

A sharp burst of pleasure, and darkness overtook him entirely. His body felt lighter, too light, and he could no longer feel Melia's warmth.

Lonely darkness, just for him. If he could not protect another, what purpose did he serve in this world?

"No… Dunban, please, open your eyes…!"

Air suddenly filled his lungs, and Dunban forced his eyes open. Melia was leaning over him, stroking his face, and her eyes were wide in fear. He could even see tears beginning to form.

He sat up, and he started coughing, and the harshness only made the pain in his throat worse. He felt dizzy, and he had to inhale a few deep breaths before he could speak. "What… what happened?" he asked, and he frowned at roughness of his voice. It hadn't sounded that coarse the other times he had asked Melia to choke him.

"You… you passed out," Melia answered, tears falling from her eyes. She collapsed onto his chest, her shoulders quaking. "I am so sorry, Dunban! I did not mean to…"

He touched his throat; he could feel the marks Melia had left. They really were like a collar in a sense. "I see," he said, laying his hand on Melia's hair in an attempt to comfort her. "It's fine, so there's no need to worry."

"'No need to worry'?" she repeated, her tone growing more frantic. She looked up at Dunban and seized his shoulders. "I could have killed you! We should not do this anymore, it is much too dangerous…!"

Dunban wiped away some of Melia's tears and tried to smile for her, faint as it was. "But you didn't kill me. Yes, I did misjudge how much I could take, but Melia, I promise you that I will never let you kill me."

Melia didn't immediately reply. She rested her forehead against Dunban's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back. "What if I left bruises? You will not be able to hide them easily."

"Hm." He placed his hand on her back and drew her closer to more tightly embrace her. She was still shaking, he noticed. "You could take Fiora to visit Riki and his family in Frontier Village. By the time you return, the bruises will have healed." However, a part of him really didn't want the marks on his throat to fade. He had given himself to Melia, and he wanted some sign of that.

"You do not mind lying to your sister?" Melia's voice was hardly even a whisper.

"It wouldn't be a lie." Dunban winced at how harsh his voice had sounded, and in a softer tone he added, "But there are some things she doesn't need to know yet."

Melia said nothing, and by the dampness on his shoulder Dunban could tell she was crying again. He pulled back from her and then cupped her chin so that she would look at him. She was still beautiful, he thought as he brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Dunban…" A hint of red was visible on Melia's tear-soaked cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Melia," he said, a soft smile upon his face. His throat still hurt, but the pain had dulled somewhat. "But it's all right. I'm grateful for all you've done for me, I truly am…" He bent over to press his lips against hers, and she accepted his kiss without resistance. Her lips were warm, and he could feel her heartbeat as her arms tightened around his back.

As long as Melia stayed close to him like this…

He would not even mind if he died by her hands, but he was not selfish enough to place such a burden on her shoulders. Whether it was out of love or just desperation to ease his loneliness, this was what he wanted.


End file.
